


friend, please

by connorthegoner



Series: song fics?? [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Spiders, Suicide mention, Vomit, it's platonic but u can make it gay if u wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorthegoner/pseuds/connorthegoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of Friend, Please by twenty one pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	friend, please

There are things in his head. There are things in his hollow bones. 

He feels his lonliness at the oddest times. He feels it when he walks to the store, he feels it when he wakes up, he feels it when he showers, he even feels it when he's asleep in bed. He feels alone when he is not alone at all. 

There are these spiders that crawl into his mouth, up his nose into his brain and lungs. He throws up to try and get them out. It doesn't work. He's worried they'll hatch. 

There are these thoughts that he should jump off the roof, and he is petrified of it. There are thoughts of taking just a few more of his pills. He locks himself in sometimes so he won't do it. He's scared of himself. 

"Josh?" 

The boy looks up from the table. He was watching his cup of coffee, making sure the spiders couldn't crawl in. 

"Are you okay?" 

He nods with a smile. "Yeah, sorry, just didn't sleep."

And that lie covers it up. It covers up the sickness and the thoughts and everything that's been going on. 

This one evening our boy is stuck in his bedroom. He is curled in the corner of the room, sobbing his heart out, trying to get the spiders out of his lungs. Why not listen to them, why not?

There is a knock at his front door he doesn't hear. There is the turn and click of the extra key in the lock. There is an entrance of a friend. 

"Josh?" They call. They can hear crying. Josh stays quiet. 

"It's Tyler," They say. No response. There's definitely crying. Where is he?

Tyler goes to the bedroom and tries the door. It opens. 

"Josh?" He asked softly. He sees the boy over the bed and rushes over to him. 

"Josh, what's wrong?" They ask, a bit of fear welling up in their chest. Josh has his hands wrapped around his eyes. He continues to weep. 

"Josh, please," Tyler says. He tentively puts his hand over Josh's and pulls it away. Josh still cries. "Can you look at me?"

Josh opens his tear filled eyes to see his friend. "What's wrong?" Tyler repeats. 

"I-" Josh took a shakey breath. "I- I'm fine," he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, "it's nothing, I'm fine."

"Please, can you tell me?" Tyler asks again. Josh shakes his head. Tyler sighed. 

"C'mere," Tyler said, grabbing his friend into a hug. 

"I'm so alone, Tyler," Josh sobs. 

"I'm right here," Tyler replied. "I'm always gonna be right here."

And Josh suddenly felt like spilling it.

"Tyler, there- there's these spiders in my, in my head and, in my lungs," He started. "And I keep trying to throw them up but it, it doesn't work." Tyler kept listening, feeling his heart ache. 

"And these thoughts, they keep telling me to jump out my window, but I'm so scared, Tyler. And- and they want me to take more pills than I need-"

"You weren't going to, right?" Tyler asked. He was scared of an answer. 

"No," Josh answered. But he hesitated. He hesitated. Tyler's throat closed up. He tightened his hug. 

"Please, please stay, Josh," Tyler said. "I love you so much, please don't leave." Josh blinked out more tears and pushed himself into Tyler's chest. 

"I'm sorry," Josh replied.

"Please don't be."

Tyler stayed with his friend, his very best friend, all through the night. He stayed next to Josh in his bed, not daring to blink his eyes so that Josh could get away. Whenever Josh moved Tyler wrapped his arms around him again. He wasn't losing him. 

Tyler kept his eyes open until the sun rose. He nudged Josh awake. 

"Josh," he whispered. "Do you see that, do you see the sun?"

Josh nodded sleepily, squinting his eyes out the window. 

"It's happy you're here," Tyler told him. "It wants you to keep going. It wants you to know that even when it's behind the clouds, it's still there. Even at night, it reflect off the moon just for you."

Josh smiled, still half asleep.

"The sun's always going to rise, Josh, and so will you."


End file.
